ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentimental Anniversary
Previous episode: The Charm School Next episode: Fan Magazine Interview http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/StoleMartins.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ClosetChampagne.jpg Plot The Ricardos want to spend their 13th wedding anniversary celebrating quietly at home. But when they find out the Mertzes are planing a surprise party for them, they have to find a way to sneak out of the closet they end up hiding in. Trivia *For the scrapbook at the beginning of the episode, the writers specifically wanted to use the picture of Lucy and Desi on their wedding night. They knew that Lucy had this picture in her dressing room, on top of her cigarette box, and they indicated this amount of detail in the script as to which picture to use. *Ricky hides Lucy's stone marten fur stole inside the piano bench. *Lucy hides Ricky's golf clubs in the closet. Ricky hid the putter under the couch after he snuck a practice round. *This episode is directly mentioned in episode #96, when Ethel says that the reason the boys are so into golf is because Lucy bought Ricky the golf clubs for their anniversary. *Just like in episode #55, the pictures the Ricardos looked at from their scrapbook were real pictures of Lucy and Desi. *Vivian Vance had a really bad cold the night this was filmed. *We learn that the Mertzes live in apartment 3C. *The Mertzes give the Ricardos a silver lighter for an anniversary present. Quotes *Ethel: What do those numbers the golf club covers mean? Lucy: Oh, Ethel, don't you know anything? Those numbers tell you how many strokes to take with that club. *Lucy: He must have asked our advice about my present. What did he want to know? What size I wear? What color I look best in? How big a diamond I like in a ring? *Lucy: (about present) What is it? What is it? Ethel: I thought you were only going to ask me one more question? Lucy: I am- what is it? *Lucy: Ethel, you tell me, or I'm gonna tell Fred that you've been saving out of the food money to buy yourself that monkey fur jacket. I'll tell him you've been sewing roast beef bones on a chuck roast! *Ethel: Oh, you're boiling hot! If it were a snake, it would bite your knee! *Ethel: Oh, thank goodniess it's gift-wrapped, so you can't untie it. Lucy: Oh, can't I? I can get the meat out of a sausage without touching the skin. *Ethel: (about old picture) How 'bout that? Fred with hair! Fred: Yeah. I remember when this was taken, but who's the slim young girl with me? Ethel: Oh, now, Fred, I haven't changed that much. Fred: Now, Ethel, as my hair thinned, your hips spread! *Ricky: These have been the best 15 years of my life. What's the matter? Lucy: We've only been married 13 years! Ricky: Oh, well, I mean, it SEEMS like 15. Lucy: What?! Ricky: What I mean is, it doesn't seem possible that all that fun could have been crammed into only 13 years... *Ricky: Say, what are we having for dinner? Lucy: The same thing we had on our first anniversary. Ricky: Raw potatoes and burnt roast? *Fred: $32.50?! Have you lost your mind? Ethel: That's not the real price. I erased the real price and wrote that on myself. Fred: Well, what is the real price. Ethel: $4.95. *Ethel: I've always wanted a fur coat. Fred: Now, listen, honeybunch- if nature had intended for you to have a fur coat, you'd have been born with one! *Ethel: Are you insinuating that I'm daft, loony, off my rocker, out of my head? Fred: Well, that covers it pretty well!﻿